Possesed by the Unknown
by air element
Summary: There's an attack at Hogwarts! Lily Evans has been possesed! James is close to death. But why? Who did it? Why is James growing transparent? And what is THE THING which is draining magic everywhere? Could this be it? Please R&R. First fanfic.
1. Attack of the Lilyflower

And so Hinkypunks lure them… "Aggh!" James Potter groaned, "What kind of crap report is this?" And so Hinkypunks lure them 

James looked around the Gryffindor Common Room. The other three marauders were laughing and joking, inventing new ways to humiliate Snape.

"A-a-and we c-could a-a-also thro-throw a b-b-balding b-b-bomb to m-make h-h-him l-l-look li-like a-a-a _M-M-MANDRAKE_!"

All four marauders including James cracked up. They were laughing hysterically and rolling on the floor. Sirius had tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks.

"Y-y-you m-mean m-more th-than he a-already d-does?" James choked out.

All four of them collapsed again.

"Can't you guys grow up?" a female voice accused.

James shot straight up, looking at the red-head with obvious adoration. Rumpling up his hair with his hand. The other three went into hysterics at James's sudden silent appeal.

The girl shot James a look of disgust before resuming her discussion about what to wear to the Kris Kringle Dance.

James sat there in harmony with the world. Oh how he loved it when she laughed. Actually, he loved everything about her. From her smile, to the way she turned him down, a.k.a. 'If it was a choice between you and the Giant Squid… I'd choose the squid!'

He wondered who was taking her to the dance. He also wondered what kind of hex he would use on the lucky (or not so lucky) man.

"-and I accepted," Lily Evans finished with a grin. "Wait _who_?" one of her friends asked. "You'll never guess," Lily said with a smirk.

_Snivellus. _James thought _No one would guess you're going with Snivellus._ He listened with rapt attention.

"Severus Snape!" Lily burst out!

James's jaw dropped. He wasn't the only one. The whole room was silent.

"That's so _funny_!" her friend giggled with an attempted grin. "you're joking right!

"What?" Lily questioned. Seeing everyone's gaze on her, she burst into tears and fled up the stairs to her dormitory.

"WELL _THAT_ WAS SMART WASN'T IT," James bellowed up at her fleeing figure. "_YOU_ TURN _ME_ DOWN TO GO WITH THAT SLIMEBALL _SNIVELLUS!"_

She paused and glared at him with hate-ridden eyes.

"MORTICO LUMISCENT!" Lily screamed.

James rose into the air and started glowing with a green heat. Everyone in the room sensed that if anyone touched him, they would burn to death.

"Don't EVER call him that AGAIN," Lily's shrill voice mingled with James's screams of agony. Her eyes started glowing red and she collapsed.

Sirius immediately took charge. "AQUARIUS CONTREGATO," he yelled. Bubbles of water floated around James. Each time a bubble popped, a sizzling noise filled the air. "Moony," Sirius said as calmly as possible, "Please get Professor Dumbledore!" the marauder nodded and disappeared. A few minutes later, Dumbledore appeared.

He strode over to where James lay, pushing through the girls who had gathered around, and were wondering if he needed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Who did this?" he spoke quietly. When nobody moved, "WHO DID THIS?" Dumbledore yelled.

Everyone pointed to the motionless figure of Lily Evans and the cluster of her friends surrounding her.


	2. She was Possessed!

Thanks to my first two reviewers: clichebusters and gimlihamster.

Flash back on last chapter:

"MORTICO LUMISCENT!" Lily screamed.

James rose into the air and started glowing with a green heat. Everyone in the room sensed that if anyone touched him, they would burn to death.

"Don't EVER call him that AGAIN," Lily's shrill voice mingled with James's screams of agony. Her eyes started glowing red and she collapsed.

Sirius immediately took charge. "AQUARIUS CONTREGATO," he yelled. Bubbles of water floated around James. Each time a bubble popped, a sizzling noise filled the air. "Moony," Sirius said as calmly as possible, "Please get Professor Dumbledore!" the marauder nodded and disappeared. A few minutes later, Dumbledore appeared.

He strode over to where James lay, pushing through the girls who had gathered around, and were wondering if he needed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Who did this?" he spoke quietly. When nobody moved, "WHO DID THIS?" Dumbledore yelled.

Everyone pointed to the motionless figure of Lily Evans and the cluster of her friends surrounding her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'She was possessed'

Dumbledore paled. He strode over to the 'corpse' of Lily Evans. "McGonagall!" he bellowed into the fire. A certain professor nimbly (for her age) hopped out of the grating brushing off imaginary soot and ash from her robes a Slytherin followed suit. She immediately glanced at Lily and James.

"Oh my," she whispered, "Evans and Potter! What happened to them?"

"She was possessed. I don't know if James will survive."

They spoke in hushed tones.

" Possessed?" McGonagall was shocked, "By whom?"

"I do not know," Dumbledore said wearily. "We need to get them to St.Mungos directly.

"Yes, yes. Of course," said Mcgonagall wearily. She levitated Lily and james, and stepped into the fireplace with them. With a swish of her robes-she was gone.

Dumbledore's eyes focused on the worried Gryffindor's around him. He sighed. This was going to be difficult. "Lily was possessed." He heard gasps and whispers, but he pressed on, "I am completely disgusted with that person. I don't think it was any of you, but if someone in Hogwarts did this, they will be expelled _immediately_!"

"Professor," Dumbledore looked at the Slytherin McGonagall had brought along. "_I_ think she was possessed by (drumroll please) that _James Potter_!


	3. Blame James! Not me!

Thanks to my reviewer

Happyherminchen- _Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll make another chappie soon._

_I'm gonna make more cliffies soon (Evil genius laugh)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends, enemies .etc.

Flashback on last chapter- _"Professor," Dumbledore looked at the Slytherin McGonagall had brought along. "I think she was possessed by (drumroll please) that _James Potter

Chapter 3

"WHAT!" Sirius Black jumped up in anger. "_You're_ saying that my mate, _my mate that was attacked_ practically committed suicide! He would not and did not possess Lily Evans!"

The Slytherin girl blinked slowly at the fuming, handsome young man, " Well I was under the impression he wanted her to go to the Kris Kringle with him. After he heard that Evans was going with Snape, he lost it."

Dumbledore had to intervene. "Miss Bellatrix, that is an extremely serious accusation."

Bellatrix smirked, " Yes, it's as serious as Sirius."

"Hey!" Sirius shot a look that clearly said 'If I were like you, I'd cruticize you. Oh well, have to think of an awful prank eh?'

"Everyone"/Dumbledore clapped his hands/ "Go to sleep. Messurs Remus, Sirius, come with me."

Sirius and Remus sat quietly by James's bedside. Suddenly James sat up. "Noooooooooo, stop it! You're hurting her. STOP IT I SAY!" James fell back and started twitching uncontrollably.

Sirius and Remus were worried. If he kept twitching, his stitches could tear.

"Prongs, PRONGS! Don't worry. It's just a dream."

James's eyes popped open and he stared at his friends breathing heavily. "A dream just a dream," he mumbled to himself. " He looked up at his friends and grinned. " When am I getting out?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, but Lily's not getting out anytime soon," Remus mumbled.

Please review. I'll make another chapter soon.


	4. And when you get too excited

Thanks to all you  readers out there.

Special thanks to my two reviewers:

Happyhermichen- _Lily will probably be injured badly (mentally) but I really want to scene the Kris Kringle like it was all normal at Hogwarts. I'll probably post a chappie today._

Riduculouslyriddikulus - _Thanks! I'll try to update today. Happy New Year_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends, family, enemies .etc.

Flashback on previous chapter:

James's eyes popped open and he stared at his friends breathing heavily. "A dream just a dream," he mumbled to himself. " He looked up at his friends and grinned. " When am I getting out?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, but Lily's not getting out anytime soon," Remus mumbled.

Chapter four. And when you get too excited…

James raced down the corridor oblivious to the panicked cries of his fellow marauders.

"I'mheretoseelilyevans," he panted to the receptionist.

The witch looked suspiciously at James, "What?"

"I'm here to see Lily Evans," James repeated.

"Floor six ward 2D," the witch said.

"Excuse me?"

The witch glared at him. "_Floor six ward 2D_, the ward where unknown damage and possessed victims are taken.

James didn't wait to thank her. He rushed toward the door and-

KER-THUMP!

Landed on the floor with two distressed boys.

"Floor six ward 2D," he repeated.

"_James, I'm going to kill you,"_ Remus bellowed.

Sirius was shocked. James tortured, Lily possessed and Remus bellowing all in one day. I mean who would want an angry werewolf only a few steps behind them?

They hurried down the hallway.

James's POV

_No, not Lily! It couldn't be! It's all my fault! _I was thinking frantically as I ran.

_Floor 2D! Aaagh! I almost missed it! _I skidded to a stop. I opened the door cautiously. My woman was sitting on a hospital bed eyes overflowing. When she saw me she shrieked.

"James! I'm so sorry. I should have stopped myself! Are you all right? Did anyth-" she babbled.

I was stunned to say in the least. "_Lily!_ Are _you _alright?"

"I'm fine," she sobbed, "but I used an unknown newly-made unforgivable on you!"

"Miss, would you like some blueberry tea?" a nurse with a nametag saying ' _Hi I'm Joyce'_ peeped through the door.

2 hours and 15 cups of blueberry tea later-

"Oh, and James?" Lily said with her head in my lap.

"Yup?" I said blissfully it was sooooooo worth it being cursed.

"I would like to go to the Kris Kringle with you," she said.

"What about Snivellus?" I said ecstatic.

"Oh, stuff him," and with that, she pulled me down to a passionate kiss. For a few seconds, I was stunned, then I returned the kiss. It went on, seemingly forever.

"Goodnight James," Lily mumbled, exhausted after the kiss.

"Goodnight Lily," I replied also exhausted as I shut her door.

_SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME!_ My head was whirling. I was so happy, but something was wrong.

I gasped. "Oh no!"

Sirius's POV

Moony and I finally realized, but when we got there, we saw Prongs sprinting the other way with a wet patch on his pants.


	5. The Kris Kringle

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Thanks to my reviewers

Happyherminchen, Gimlihamster and the 'anonymous reviewer'.

Flashback on previous chapter.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns lots and lots and lots, and I own and Tracey and the tiara.

James's POV

_SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES ME!_ My head was whirling. I was so happy, but something was wrong.

I gasped. "Oh no!"

Sirius's POV

Moony and I finally realized, but when we got there, we saw Prongs sprinting the other way with a wet patch on his pants.

Chapter 5. The Kris Kringle.

"_Prooooooooongs!_ You've got to stay still." Sirius whined, frustrated.

"Oh my," James said in mock imitation of McGonagall, "Did _it_ just whine?"

Sirius went a dark shade of red. "Fine do your own necktie," he said offering it to James.

"_Noooooooooo_! Not the necktie!" James shrieked.

"OK, OK," Sirius grinned, "You're acting like you're getting married or something!"

"I feel like I am," answered James gloomily.

20 minutes and 5 more necktie threats later…

James nervously went down to the Gryffindor common room. The room hushed as they saw the love that passed between two sets of eyes.

Lily's POV

James came down the staircase looking stunning in a Black Tux Robes, or whatever they're called. My knees went all wobbly and I saw him shoot admiring glances at me.

James's POV

Lily. Is. Drop. Dead. Gorgeous.

My heart stopped as she looked at me. She was dressed in a brilliant emerald green ball gown. Her amazing hair had green streaks, and when I reached her, I was met with a cloud of expensive scent.

"Shall we?" I asked offering my arm.

"Of course," she replied fluttering her eyelashes.

My heart started doing a crazy tango with my stomach.

Third POV

James and Lily walked down to the great hall. As they took their places, Dumbledore came onstage.

"Ahem, welcome all to the annual Kris Kringle," He began, "I have a few important announcements. First of all, there has been a breakout from the Department of Mysteries. The Ministry of Magic don't know what it is, only that it is vital to keep it locked up. Second, on a more cheerful note Merry Christmas. At the moment, house elves are giving out the Hogwarts presents in the Kris Kringle tradition. As you all know, Hogwarts buys each of you a present with the school funds. Last, and most important, enjoy!"

At that, babbling broke out in the Great Hall.

"Look!" someone shrieked. Everyone turned. House elves were pouring in from every side, beaming delightedly with presents in hand.

"Mister James Potter?" squeaked a particularly small house elf carrying a huge parcel. James thanked the house elf and tore the parcel open.

Silence overtook the Gryffindor table. "Wow," breathed James. There, in all its splendor was a Nimbus 1999, the latest model. A huge grin spread over James's face.

"YES!" he whooped.

Sirius clapped James on the back and showed him what he'd got. Two brand new beater's clubs set in diamond designed to make it never crack, dent or flaw in any way.

"o.mi.gosh." Lily best friend Tracey said. Jaw dropping lower with every syllable.

"Hey Lils! What did you get?" called Sirius.

Lily wordlessly showed them a gemmed tiara filled with color in everyplace the eye could see.

"By the Valar," James whispered.

"Try it on!" called someone.

Slowly, trembling, Lily put it on, and transformed into James.

James gawked at the identical replica of himself.

"Turn into me," Sirius demanded suddenly.

Soundlessly, the James turned into a Sirius.

"Now make him wear a pink bikini!" James cried.

The replica of Sirius suddenly wore nothing but a pink bikini.

"Take it off!" cried Sirius amid hoots of laughter and swooning girls.

Immediately, Lily transformed back into Lily with the tiara in her hands.

Tracey was about to say something but she was cut off when Dumbledore stood up again.

"The house elf chief, Noddy, informed me that they enjoyed giving out the presents immensely." Dumbledore spoke out, blue eyes twinkling, "They can't wait to do it next year. Now, no Ball is complete without dancing!

As he spoke, the lights dimmed and a slow dance started.

"May I have this dance?" James asked Lily while Sirius did the same to Tracey. The only girl who thought he had a too big ego. Surprisingly, she accepted.

James held tight to Lily as they moved. She planted a kiss on his neck. James nuzzled his head into her hair and knew it couldn't get any better than this.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

You: Do you want a cookie?

Me: No! I want ten cookies!

You: Too bad. /walks away/

Me: Waaahhhhhh! No cookies! But you can review me instead!


	6. Snivellus the Amazing Bouncing Ferret

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. I only own Tracey, the tiara of Valar and a few house elves! Yay!

Flashback on previous chapter:

"May I have this dance?" James asked Lily while Sirius did the same to Tracey. The only girl who thought he had a too big ego. Surprisingly, she accepted.

James held tight to Lily as they moved. She planted a kiss on his neck. James nuzzled his head into her hair and knew it couldn't get any better than this.

Chapter 6

Tracey's POV

I couldn't believe it. I had actually accepted Sirius's offer to dance. I mean, you can't get any more pigheaded than that bloke.

Lily and James had looked so cute together. It was like they were in a world of their own. And to think that before, Lily had thought of him as an annoying piece of gum at the bottom of her shoe. _Now_, on the other hand, she loved everything about him from his obnoxious friend Sirius to James's little bottle of dork shampoo.

Don't get me wrong, James is a nice guy, but after being best friends with him and Lily for like forever, you learn everything about them.

His timetable: Get up, ask Lily out, have breakfast, ask Lily out, annoy Lily, ask Lily out, class, ask Lily out, class, ask Lily out, lunch break, ask Lily out, and so on.

His dreams: Lily, Quidditch, Lily, Quidditch, Lily, Quidditch, Lily, Quidditch, Lily, Quidditch, Lily, Quidditch, Lily, Quidditch, and so on.

Quite boring actually. Not that I'm not Quidditch obsessed. I am more obsessed about Quidditch that everyone else. I can play in any position, but I like Seeker best. James, shoot goals, Sirius, hit big hard mentally ill balls, Me, catch tiny little golden balls, avoid being hit by mentally ill balls and put up with Sirius asking me out countless times until I want to smash his beaters club into his perfect nose. That's quite a good idea actually.

Her timetable: Get up, turn down James, have breakfast, turn down James, ask me to tell James to stop annoying her, class, turn down James, class, turn down James, lunch break, turn down James, and so on.

Her dreams: how annoying James is, lipstick, how annoying James is, bras, how annoying James is, clothes, how annoying James is, magazines, how annoying James is, make up, how annoying James is, and so on.

I prefer James's dreams. Who wants _makeup?_ Anyway. Lily _forced_ me to get dressed up for the Kris Kringle and made me wear a slinky silk gown which supposedly went well with my complexion, makeup, which would bring out my Asian features and dimples and Lily twisted my hair up into an elegant shiny bun.

Trust Lily to know everything, after all, she _is _the beauty queen of Hogwarts and the know-all in charms. Though I_ am _extremely good at Transfiguration if I may say so myself.

Still, I felt rather odd when everyone stared at me, and Sirius's face darkened with jealousy. I had come single of course. No way I would go as a couple with _anyone_ unless as just friends.

Anyway, Sirius and I were dancing to a slow song. My face was heating up because of all the jealous looks girls were giving me.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Sirius asked suddenly.

I was caught off guard. "Um, sure," I replied uneasily. Some sixth sense signaled something would happen.

We went out into the cool air and strolled to a willow tree by the lake.

"Tracey?" Sirius asked. I blushed, "Sorry, must have spaced."

"Um, Tracey?" Sirius asked again.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I've known you like forever, and you're Prongs's best friend?"

I nodded slowly not sure where he was leading.

"Well, Tracey," Sirius said coming a bit closer. I froze. My heart was pounding and I was nervous. No boy had ever been so close to me in this way. I mean, James had kissed me once when we were snotty-nosed little kindies, but this was different. I was kind of enjoying tenseness in the air.

"Tracey ," he said yet _again_ "I-I really. I really like you. I would love you if love wasn't so much more deeper and serious."

I could swear my heart missed a beat. Make that three beats.

Sirius moved closer than ever. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"Well isn't that sweet?" sneered a voice.

Sirius and I sprang apart.

"Mind your own business _Snivellus_," I snarled.

"Ooh, the pretty Asian mudblood has a complaint," Snape commented.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Sirius bellowed sticking his wand out.

"You couldn't harm a flea you son of a #& " swore Snape.

Snape blinked and turned into a ferret. "_Nice_!" said Sirius admiringly.

I grinned and whispered into Sirius's ear. We marched up to Hogwarts with identical evil grins towing a very unhappy levitating ferret.

When we reached the Great Hall, we were met with Lily, James and Remus also with evil grins.

"Hi," I said nervously.

They all took out their wands. Remus transfigured a marble statue into mistletoe and Lily levitated it until it hovered above me and Sirius.

Blushing furiously I turned Snape/the ferret to look in the opposite direction and pecked Sirius on the lips.

Lily, James and Remus all groaned. "_Kiss_ her," he pleaded Sirius.

Sirius grinned handsomely and before I could do anything dipped me and kissed me deeply. My face was like a red spotlight. Students walking past all stopped and chuckled at my expense.

When we pulled away for air, my face was still burning crimson and more to distract anyone than anything, Sirius and I went on the stage licking our lips.

"Students what you will witness toda-" Sirius began.

"Oh shut up." I snapped. Giggles ran through the audience.

"Sirius and I were taking a walk," I said, "And we caught Snivellus, erm, spying on us. So we decided because we had to suffer from the misfortune of being closer by a mile to his greasy form than we would have liked, we would he would put on a show for you youngsters. So, may I present, drumroll please, _SNIVELLUS THE AMAZING BOUNCING FERRET!" _

I drew him on stage. "Now watch very carefully," I instructed as Sirius put on some classical music. "Up, down, up, down." I commentated to the beat of the music, "Up, down, up, down-he seems to be enjoying it- up, down." And indeed the ferret was letting out squeaks of agony from being hit on the ceiling and floor.

I noticed that some of the teachers were looking less than thrilled so- "Up, down, up, down, up!" I transformed him into his ugly, original form and dropped him from a fair height.

BOOM!

Several teachers ran to fuss over the dazed student while Sirius and I bowed to a chorus of encores and applause.

"Run!" I whispered as an amused but serious McGonagall approached.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Sirius cried. We sprinted towards the doors together. Students moved apart as they came.

"Bet you three sickles I'll beat you!" I gasped.

"You're on," replied Sirius.

We dashed through the doors and slammed them shut behind us.

"You owe me three sickles," I said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Read and Rejoice and Review!.


End file.
